Call To Arms
by amberleigh90
Summary: Just another Loe one-shot. Joe misses Lilly during a concert.


**Well, this is something that the plot bunnies put in my head and I couldn't work on MNYFT until it was out.**

**So here's another Loe one-shot.**

**It's not the one for the poll either lol.**

**What can I say? One-shots are my thing.**

**So here it is.**

**The song is Call to Arms by Angels and Airwaves.**

**You should download it. It's an amazing song.**

**Anyways, here it is..again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He knew onstage they had a set schedule. A set performance. One of them always ended up changing it up a bit. He was going to take a leap. He missed her something fierce. She was in California and he was clear across the country in New York City. His brothers knew he was up to something when he pulled his phone out during Hello Beautiful. He quit singing all of a sudden, but motioned for his brothers to keep playing. The chorus of screaming girls died down as he dialed the numbers and out his phone up to the microphone. He heard rustling as she struggled with the phone.

"Michael Joseph, give Aunt Miley the phone." The crowd laughed as he smiled. He heard the giggling of the one year old who was in current possession of the phone.

"Joe?" She seemed to have gotten the phone, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to Lilly."

"Well, she's in the shower, Joe."

"No, I'm not. Not anymore." He smiled as he faintly heard her voice on the other end of the line. He could picture her running down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her head. She had apparently gotten the phone from Miley because he heard her voice.

"Joseph? What's wrong?" He laughed that she still called him Joseph. She and Kevin were the only ones that ever called him that anymore.

"Everything's fine Lilly. I just missed you." Sounds of "Aww" and "How sweet" chorused through the audience.

"I missed you too baby… Joseph, am I on speaker phone?" He chuckled into the mic.

"Yeah, actually you are." He smiled as her sweet laughed reached his ears.

"It wouldn't be the first time." For some reason her voice seemed really close. He shrugged it off as him just missing her.

"I love you, Lilly." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Joseph." He heard someone scream from the side of the stage. He looked over at Kevin and Nick to see them smiling at him. His brown eyes widened as he looked over to the offstage area and saw a blonde haired girl holding the one year old who was the spitting image of his father. Joe dropped to his knees as Lilly put the little boy on the ground. The toddler started crawling and giggling as Joe tightened his eyes, tears threatening to fall. He blinked back to tears, watching as the toddler teetered towards him. A sort of silly was etched on his face as Lilly trailed behind the child. The little boy fell into the arms of his father and giggled. Joe stood up and spun the little boy around and up into the air.

"Michael Joseph, what are you doing here" Joe mumbled as he pulled the little boy closer to him. The toddler just giggled more as he pointed over to Lilly.

"Oh, that's right, mommy brought you here." Joe sat Michael back on the ground and nodded for Lilly to walk onstage. Instead of walking over to him, she ran and took a risk at leaping into his arms. Joe chuckled as he caught her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his arms circled around hers. Her arms wound around the back of his neck, her hand found the back of his neck and she pulled his face towards hers. Their lips touched and all thought of the toddler who was walking towards Nick had been forgotten. Lilly pulled away and laid her head against Joe's, breathless.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Lils." Joe sat her down and she sighed. He grabbed the microphone off of the stand and looked around for the little boy. He chuckled when he saw Michael playing with Nick's curls. The eighteen year old was bouncing the toddler around on his hip and cooing at the same time. Joe took a breath to speak into the microphone.

"So, all of you know that the little boy is my little boy. And you all know that this," He grabbed a hold of Lilly's hand, "Is my beautiful wife, Lillian." Lilly blushed. She still got nervous around crowds of people.

"Now, what you don't know, is that since she's here, she's going to sing the duet with me that's on our upcoming CD." He looked over at Lilly and smiled. He grabbed the mic off of Nick's stand and handed it to her. Big John walked out from off stage and took Michael from Nick so he could play. The first few chords of the song were played as Lilly and Joe got into position.

Joe started singing first. The music still barely there.

_There's a little black dark scar tired divide  
__This__ is it, can you hear me?  
__Have you ever felt a sad heart buried alive?  
__You can do almost anything  
__There's a little red bridge with a view of the sun with a lake  
__Recommend such a setting sight  
__And the thousands of stars come out thousands of times  
__We can go, only if you believe. _

Kevin and Nick sang one part of the song. Only four words.

_Only if you believe._

Lilly started to sing, her higher pitched voice a nice contrast to Joe's deeper one.

_Do you feel like you've lost everything you can lose?  
__This is it, can you hear me?  
__When you cry do your tears ever chill up the room?  
__Calling out every moment of need.  
__Do you ever lay awake with the look in the eye?  
__Asking God if a wish is too big to deny.  
__I will offer a line, and it's ready for use.  
__Let me know, are you ready for me? _

Then their voices came together in beautiful harmony and the crowd went wild. Lilly and Joe held a bunch of passion for this song, and it showed when they sang. Their eyes were either closed tight, each stomping a Van clad foot on the ground, or they were facing each other, singing right to their significant other.

_I'd like to say that you're my only fear  
__And when I dream, it slowly disappears  
__And when I wake, I'm right here by your side  
__To feel your heart beat in and out of time_

_When the storm brings rain, snow, fate of all kinds  
You can feel most anything  
When the day seems to melt, fall flat into night  
You can feel most anything. _

_When you can't get up, you gotta get up and try  
This is it, can you feel me?  
When the bombs come down, we will make it alive  
But only if you wanna believe. _

_I'd like to say that you're my only fear  
And when I dream, it slowly disappears  
And when I wake, I'm right here by your side  
To feel your heart beat in and out of time. _

_I'd like to say that you're my only fear  
And when I dream, it slowly disappears  
And when I wake, I'm right here by your side  
To feel your heart beat in and out of time _

_Out of time.  
__When I dream, I feel your heart.  
When I dream, I'm out of time, I feel your heart.  
When I dream, I'm out of time, I feel your heart.  
When I dream, I'm out of time, I feel your heart_

_I feel your heart  
I feel your heart  
I feel your heart_

_I'd like to say that you're my only fear  
And when I dream, it slowly disappears  
And when I wake, I'm right here by your side  
To feel your heart beat in and out of time_

They finished the song within inches of each other's bodies. Joe smiled at Lilly. Lilly ran offstage in search of Big John and their little boy.

"God, I love her."

* * *

**So there is was. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I'm going to hope to get another update for MNYFT up by tomorrow night or Wednesday.**

**I hope.**

**So review. You know you want to.**

**Peace, Love and Jonas Boys  
**_Amber_


End file.
